


The Nothingness

by llaivbot



Category: Death Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaivbot/pseuds/llaivbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami is in the nothingness after Ryuk writes his name in the Death Note. All he has is time. Time to remember and regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't really a plot... kinda just internal monologue.

Drifting, drifting, drifting, drifting.

It was all he could remember. He couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t drifting. Drifting through what, though? All he could see was blackness. 

Eternal darkness. 

Eternal nothingness.

He tried to piece himself back together. The only problem was that he didn’t remember what he used to be like. All he had was this feeling of incompletion. He latched onto that feeling, let it consume him in hopes that he would find something more.

L-LLii- what was that word? 

Little? Litter? Light?

Yes, that was it. Light. But what did it even mean? What significance did it have? There was none of that in this place. Yet for some strange reason he felt attached to that word.

Light, light, light, light, drifting, light, towards light, needed light, light in the darkness, moon, nighttime, Yagami.

He stopped drifting.

There was a ringing in his ears, but he knew he was right. 

His name was Light Yagami.

And he was a god. 

What was he doing in such a place? And where was his body?

He suddenly became very aware that he didn’t have one. Or, at least not one that he could see or move.

The Death Note. Where was it? It was a piece of him now. Ryuk. Ryuk had it. Was Light… dead? 

Suddenly everything came flooding back to Light. Near, the warehouse, L’s death, Misa, Mikame, the blood pooling at his side on those steps. Light thought he felt a physical pain at the remembrance of his life.

Why had he been so careless? He had underestimated Near. L was his rival. L had been the only one could have defeated him, yet in the end, he had met his end at the hand of a child. It was disgusting.

There was so much more that he could have done. He had been so close… so close to the perfect world. Completely uncorrupt, untainted. No darkness, just utter light.

All that for nothing. The world would go back to the way it was, being eaten away at from the corners by little flies, returning to its “former glory”. What did they know? They weren’t strong enough to do what was needed. Light had been.

But there was nothing he could do now. He was stuck in this nothingness, with all of eternity to reminisce and regret. He may not have technically gone to heaven or hell, but this certainly was what Light imagined his own personal hell looked like.

All great men fall.

What a pathetic saying.

But those men, they were men and only men. Light Yagami had been a god. Gods are immortal. Maybe Light Yagami had it all wrong.

Maybe…. maybe he was only a human.


End file.
